


The devil’s bride

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Shindou is a rich bastard, Yandere, Yandere shindou, kirino is an innocent baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kirino moves to a new city, a city that mafia boss Shindou Takuto controls, Shindou starts taking an interest in Kirino
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Kudos: 15





	The devil’s bride

Shindou’s POV

“Look, I’m not all about this business, get rid of them, that’s final.”

“...” 

“No I don’t care how, drown, burn, do whatever you wish, it’s your super fun party”

Shindou was on the phone as he was most of the time. Some people were just too stupid to take matters into their own hands. Lately these so called ‘seeds’ have infiltrated HIS territory, he couldn’t just allow that. Trouble makers weren’t allowed in his perfect society, they had to disappear, no matter the cost.

Shindou’s bloodline had owned this city for generations, and some foreign bastards weren’t going to change that. If they thought he was some kind of softy just for being 19 they were wrong. 

He hang up the phone and put it on the drawer next to him. His cat jumped on his owner’s luxurious royal like bed. 

“My my, look who’s here to comfort me”

He patted it’s head with a soft smile on his face. Sadly his small peace moment of the day was interrupted. 

“Good morning, Kurama-sama is here to see you, do you wish to let him in?”

Shindou sat up and chuckled, normally Kurama would let himself in, not caring about what anyone else had to say, he wondered what happened this time. “Sure, why not?” He let out a quick smile before the maid left his room. 

Not a minute later Kurama came dashing into the room and sat down on Shindou’s desk chair. 

The curly boy smirked softly, “you better have a good ass reason to come bashing out of no where into my house and destroying my peace” 

“Those seed people again?” Kurama tilted his head almost showing some sympathy. “Real distasteful group, they use guns to fight us. Lame right? Who does that?” 

Shindou raise an eyebrow, “that’s all you care about?. Not that matters to me anyways, all that matters that you get the job done. Back to the point, where the hell are you here?”

“Remember that little house in this street that had been sold for a couple of weeks?”

“Of course I know, it’s in the same goddamn street idiot”

Kurama rolled his eyes, “well if you come and see a bit of fresh daylight and not be an insane catlady for the rest of your days you would also know that the new resident of it moved in an hour ago” 

“Great, more outsiders” Shindou lay back on the bed with a bored look on his face. “I suppose we could get rid of them a bit later on, I’m busy now and otherwise it’ll look too suspicious.”

“So you think too he could be with the seeds?” 

“We can’t take any risks”

“You’re right” he smirked. “Buuut~ I did take some pics of our victim, wanna see? You’re gonna be so shocked” he took his phone out of his pocket. 

Shindou noticed 3 little charms on it, a dark blue fish, a red squid and a turquoise snake. It made him chuckle. So cute that he, Hamano and Hayami got so close these few months. Maybe the whole ‘track down and murder every seed’ situation did have it’s good moments. 

“Look” Kurama hold his phone very close to the other’s face. Shindou grabbed his phone to take a good look at the pictures. “You said ‘he’ right? You sure this is a male?”

“Oh yes totally, Hamano and I already went to say hi”

Shindou kept looking at the pictures of the new resident. He wasn’t like anyone he’d ever seen before. Bright pink hair tied up in 2 perfect pigtails, his face blessed with bright emerald eyes. He smiled softly in every picture, not even knowing there was a camera pointed at him. He looked soft, caring, strong willed. 

“Boss you’re blushing.” Kurama smirked a little and took his phone back.

“He’s just interesting, that’s all. Now leave my house.” He stood up and looked out of the window.

“Fine fine, Whatever you wish boss”

Kirino’s POV

“And that’s the last one” the pink boy said to himself as he finished carrying all the boxes into his new home.

He looked to his new garden, thinking about all the beautiful flowers he could plant. The sun shined brightly. Gosh this place was beautiful, so peaceful and natural. The break he needed from his parents and little ‘issue’. 

The house was small but the garden was enormous. It had 1 small bedroom, a decent living room with a connecting kitchen. 

“Hello there” a man appeared behind him.

“Ah! Oh, hello there, who are you if I may ask?”  
Suprise was in his voice as he backed away from the stranger.

“I’m Shindou Takuto, I live in the house on the end of the street” Shindou let out a small smile. 

“You mean...that castle?!” 

The curly boy chuckled. “I wouldn’t call it a castle, but it is quite big I suppose. I’m here to welcome you” he looked inside the other’s house. “You need a lot to do I see, tell me if you need any help”

The both startled deeply in each other’s eyes for a minute before looking away. 

“Thanks, but I’m good” Kirino smiled sweetly in response.

Shindou let out a small “hm” while smiling as well, he understood what Kurama was saying, Kirino was real cute, too cute.

“How about I show you around town tommorow”

“Oh? Are you willing to do that?” The emerald eyes of the boy lit up with joy.

“I would love to”


End file.
